The following prior art references provide a brief review of the known art and are incorporated herein by reference:    [1] J. D. Cockroft and E. T. Walton, “Production of High Velocity Positive Ions,” Proc. Roy. Soc., A, vol. 136, pp. 619-630, 1932    [2] J. Dickson, “On-Chip High-Voltage Generation in NMOS Integrated Circuits Using an Improved Voltage Multiplier Technique,” IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, vol. 11, no. 6, pp. 374-378, June 1976    [3] D. Maximovic and S. Dhar, “Switched-Capacitor DC-DC Converters for Low-Power on-Chip Applications”, IEEE 30th Annual Power Electronics Specialists Conference, 1999. PESC 99, August 1999.    [4] J. Han, A. V, Jouanne and G. C. Temes, “A New Approach to Reducing Output Ripple in Switched-Capacitor-Based Step-Down DC-DC Converters” IEEE Trans. on Power Elect., Vol. 21, No. 6, November 2006.    [5] C. Chang, and M. Knights, “Interleaving Technique in Distributed Power-Conversion Systems”, IEEE Trans. Circuits Syst. I, Fundam. Theory Appl., Vol. 42, no. 5, pp. 245-251, May 1995.    [6] S. Ozeri, D. Shmilovitz, S. Singer, and L. M. Salamero, “The Mathematical Foundation of Distributed Interleaved Systems,” IEEE Trans. On Circuits and System-I, Vol. 54, No. 2, February 2007.    [7] G. Zhu, A. Ioinovici, “Switched-Capacitor Power Supplies: DC Voltage Ratio, Efficiency, Ripple, Regulation”, IEEE International Symposium on Circuits and Systems, ISCAS 96, Atlanta, May 1996.    [8] B. Axelrod, Y. Berkovich, A. Ioinovici, “Switched-Capacitors/Switched-Inductor Structures for Getting Transformerless Hybrid DC-DC PWM Converters.”, IEEE Trans. On Circuits and Systems-I, Vol. 55, No. 2, March 2008.    [9] Y. K. Ramadass and A. P. Chandrakasan, “Voltage Scalable Switched Capacitor DC-DC Converter for Ultra-Low-Power On-Chip Applications”, Power Electronics Specialists Conference, 2007, PESC 2007, June 2007.    [10] S. V. Cheong, H. Chung, A. Ioinovici, “Inductorless DC-to-DC Converter with High Power Density”, IEEE Trans. On Industrial Elect., Vol. 41, No. 2, April 1994.    [11] Jae-Yaul Lee, Sung-Eun Kim, Seong-kyung Kim, Jin-Kyung Kim, Sunyoung Lim, Hoi-Jun Yoo, “A Regulated Charge Pump With Small Ripple Voltage and Fast Start Up”, IEEE J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 41, No. 2. pp. 425-432, February 2009.    [12] A. Cabrini, A. Fantini, G. Torelli, “High-Efficiency Regulator for On-Chip Charge Pump Voltage Elevarors”, Electronics Letters, Vol. 42, No. 17, pp. 972-973, August 2006.    [13] S. Singer, “Transformer Description of a Family of Switched Systems”, IEE Proc. Vol. 129, No. 5, October 1982.    [14] Y. Beck and S. Singer, “Capacitive Matrix Converters”, 11th IEEE Workshop on Control and Modeling for Power Electronics, COMPEL 2008, 18-20, Aug. 2008.    [15] Cormen, Leiserson, Rivest, and Stein “Introduction to Algorithms”, Chapter 16 “Greedy Algorithms”, 2001.    [16] S. Singer, “Gyrators Application in Power Processing Circuits”, IEEE Trans. on Industrial Electronics, Vol. IE-34, No. 3, pp. 313-318, August 1987.    [17] M. Ehsani and M. O. Bilgic, “Power Converters as Natural Gyrators,” IEEE Trans. On Circuits and Systems, Vol. 40, No. 12, pp. 946-949 December 1993.    [18] R. Erickson, “Dc-Dc Power Converters,” article in Wiley Encyclopedia of Electrical and Electronics Engineering, vol. 5, pp. 53-63, 1999.    [19] A. Cid-Pastor, L. M. Salamero, C. Alonso, G. Schweitz and R. Leyva, “DC Power Gyrator versus DC Power Transformer for Impedance Matching of a PV Array”, EPE-PEMC 2006. 12th International Power Electronics and Motion Control Conference, 2006.    [20] H. L. Alder, “Partition Identities—From Euler to the Present”, The American Mathematical Monthly, Vol. 76, No. 7, pp. 733-746, August-September 1969.    [21] S. Singer, “Loss Free Gyrator Realization.”, IEEE Trans. Circuits Syst., Vol. 35, no. 1, pp. 26-34, January 1988.    [22] M. D. Seeman and S. R. Sanders, “Analysis and Optimization of Switched-Capacitor DC-DC Converters”, IEEE Trans. on Power Electronics. Vol. 23, No. 2, pp. 841-851. March, 2008.    [23] R. W. Erickson, “Fundamentals of Power Electronics”, pp. 94-104, Chapman & Hall, 1997.
Processes of development and manufacturing of integrated circuits based on semiconductors gained much progress during the last decade, both concerning the density of transistors for a unit area, increased manufacturing yield, reducing power consumption, etc. Large Scale Distribution of the power into cellular units which processes a couple of dozen of miliwatts (mW), enable the use of a cellular unit, which is implemented by simple techniques such as the Charge Pump (see: references [1] and [2]). This topology uses only switching elements such as transistors, diodes and capacitors as reactive components.
This topology is adequate for very low power conversion. It has an inherent disadvantage of generating EMC pollution since the current shape is very narrow. That is due to the fact that no inductance participates in the processing to limit the transition time of the current slope.
The building block components of the Charge Pump converter can be used through conventional semiconductor integrated technology. Large Scale Distribution to thousands of cellular converters leads to cellular processing power unit of miliwatts, which leads to small switching elements and small capacitors in the order of 50-100 Pf. Such small capacitors can be easily implemented as part of the silicon itself (see: reference [3]).
The disadvantage of the current shapes at the source and at the load are treated with an interleaving method for the reduction of the output ripple by means of distributing the converter to interleaved micro-converters (see: references [4]-[6]). Other work deals with the performance parameters of switched capacitor converters, such as DC input to output voltage ratio (see: references [7] and [8]).